Everyone Loves The Danchou
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Ella es simplemente perfecta, hermosa, valiente, frágil. La Danchou del Mekakushi Dan, es una persona tan preciosa que es inevitable amarla. Por eso cada uno tendrá una manera de atesorarla. -Serie de OneShots Kido x Todo Mekakushi Dan- Comenten por favor. Cap 2: Don't More Masks, Don't More Lie (KidoxKano)
1. Tarta de Frutillas

**Hola, esta es una serie de historias que se me ocurrió al hablar con mi Aoko-neesan, que por cierto esto es dedicado a ella. Pues no conozco a nadie que ame más a Kido. Así mismo les doy un cordial saludo y espero que disfruten de la lectura, si les gusta como escribo pueden leer mis otras historias y me sentiría muy feliz.**

**Sin más…**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Kagerou Days **No** me pertenece, sus personajes e historia original son obra de Jin.

**Resumen del capítulo:**

La Danchou decide probar un nuevo postre para sus amigos, nunca antes lo había hecho—por algún extraño motivo— así que algo avergonzada le pide a Konoha que lo pruebe. Como había dicho Shintaro en una ocasión, todo lo que ella hace es delicioso y el albino concuerda de inmediato. Sin embargo Kano, como buen entrometido que es le dice que debe expresar su agradecimiento por el dulce, es entonces que el chico sin recuerdos comienza a indagar sobre cómo dar "las gracias", lamentablemente algunos miembros le dan ideas un tanto extrañas. ¿Kido podrá soportar los agradecimientos sin matar a nadie? ¿O Konoha sobrepasara los límites de lo racional? **Kido X Konoha.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*~*.**

**Day 1**

**Tarta de frutillas**

_**~K**__ido__** x K**__onoha_

***._.***

**.**

**.**

**D**elicioso.

Simple y sencillamente esa era la palabra que describía aquel olor dulzón del ambiente, una combinación entremezclada de varios aromas frutales, una ligera esencia a masa de harina y el natural calor del horno tostando una pequeña capa de mantequilla. Todos estos detalles le dejaron saber que la cocina albergaba algo realmente sabroso, y sin errar, era obra de la seria Danchou del Mekakushi Dan, pues además de que era la única en la guarida, sólo ella—y en ocasiones contadas Marry— se disponía a hacer silenciosamente un postre para después de la comida. Sin concebir el menor ruido, como ya era característico en él, ingresó a la habitación y sus orbes rosados repararon en la delgada silueta, poco femenina, pero exquisita de la muchacha de cabellos verdes y ojos negros.

La observó danzar de aquí a allá entre la barra y la cocineta, revisando de vez en vez el cronometro del horno, olisqueando la fragancia dulzona y acomodándose los audífonos de su Ipod que seguramente reproducía alguna canción que le arrancaba uno que otro tarareo de los labios; tenía el cabello cogido en una desgarbada coleta alta y algunos mechones se escapaban entorno a su rostro. Dio un ligero respigo al oír el repiqueteo del reloj y tomó unos guantes rápidamente para abrir la escotilla de la estufa y sacar el molde de metal con la creación desprendiendo un ligero vapor.

—_Gah_—musitó por lo bajo al dar la vuelta y toparse con el noveno miembro del grupo mirándola con su usual cara de poker—. Menudo susto—susurró para sí misma dejando la charola caliente sobre un trapo y cubriéndola con otro. Se quitó los audífonos y bufó.

—Tarta—pronunció quedamente el joven alto y de cabellos blancos. Era normal que no profiriera demasiadas palabras o frases largas al comunicarse. No porque fuera inculto o algo por el estilo, simplemente así era él.

—¿Qué?—la muchacha alzó una ceja, para después seguir el camino de los ojos de Konoha, quien había localizado otro pastel, con el mismo olor que el recién salido sólo que este ya estaba decorado. Probablemente debido a que lo había hecho más temprano—. Ah, sí. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías ido con Marry y Seto al centro comercial.

—Los perdí.

Kido abrió la boca, más no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y atinó a pensar que, conociendo a la chica albina y al hombre rana, como le llamaba Kano, seguramente habían dejado atrás al pobre silencioso.

Bueno, que se le iba a hacer.

En realidad no esperaba a ninguno de los muchachos hasta por lo menos dentro de unas dos horas más. Los miembros habían salido cada uno a alguna actividad, si no mal recordaba Seto y Marry, además del recién llegado que fue olvidado e algún punto de la ciudad, habían ido a reabastecer la despensa. Momo y Hibiya, el segundo obligado por la primera, habían mencionado algo de ir a comprar unas cosas para la presentación de la Idol. Shintaro, junto con Ene, supuestamente andarían haciendo fila a las afueras de una tienda para que el chico adquiriera el último Software de Vocaloid. Y Kano… le importaba un puto comino que es lo estuviera haciendo ese idiota. El bufón le había sacado de sus casillas en la mañana y aún no superaba su molestia con él.

—…

El silencio fue y vino entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba demasiado, a decir verdad en eso se parecían. Sin embargo la Danchou se mordió el labio al acabar de cavilar en una idea que casi de inmediato intentó desechar. Porque era horrorosamente vergonzoso pedir semejante favor al peliblanco.

—Frutillas—profirió Konoha sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, la chica desvió la mirada hacia atrás y observó el sobrante de las pequeñas piezas rojas colocadas en un cuenco.

—Sí, es una nueva receta…—se tocó la nuca—, ¿quieres probarla?— un ligero tic en su ojo y un ameno sonrojo en sus pómulos delató que estaba un poco avergonzada. A decir verdad estaba algo nerviosa por su petición, pese a que el aroma era enloquecedoramente delicioso, no estaba segura de si lo había hecho bien o no. Por lo que esperaba que alguien le diera el visto bueno, claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Aunque sopesó que quizás pedírselo a Konoha, quien devoraba todo, no era tal vez la mejor de las opciones.

En respuesta el albino atinó a tomar asiento en uno de los banquillos de la barra y la miró fijamente esperando que le sirviera el alimento. Casi como un perro, pensó. Ella asintió y se viró para tomar el cuchillo de la base y cortar una pieza cónica del pan decorado; lo puso en un platito y agregándole un tenedor se lo dejo en frente. Sus quinqués oscuros se posaron intensamente en él, expectante a que se llevara el primer bocado de tarta.

¿Le gustaría?

—Que aproveche—recitó mecánicamente y usó el tenedor para coger un trozo y llevárselo a la boca.

Se detuvo al masticar.

—¿Y bien?—inquirió la peliverde sudando una gota al ver su inmovilización.

¿Tan malo estaba?

—Humm—y en menos de lo que dio un parpadeo, el platito estaba completamente vacío. Pestañeo aturdida y regresó su vista a la cara del joven, que no era expresiva del todo como siempre, más pudo definir una sonrisa en su boca manchada ligeramente por la crema de moras—. Deliciosa—alagó francamente.

La Danchou abrió ligeramente los ojos, luego ladeó la cabeza en un pequeño pasmo. Konoha era definitivamente una de las pocas persona que con sólo una palabra podía decir una y mil cosas.

—Genial—sonrió suavemente y con sincera despreocupación, esa que tanto le criticaba al imbécil de Kano.

El albino alzó una ceja.

Era la primera vez, desde que había despertado en la sala del profesor, que por su cabeza pasó sincera e indudablemente la palabra…

Bonita.

Kido Tsubomi, se le había hecho bonita por una fracción de segundo. Elocuentemente podía afirmar, que no era extraño pensarlo. Al fin de cuentas la joven era, precisamente, una mujer. Y Kano, en algunas ocasiones, había dicho que todas eran lindas. La Danchou no debía ser una excepción a la regla, por muy varonil que a veces se viera. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un gruñido emergió de su estomago. La ojinegra deshizo su mueca y rió con ese gesto sobrio que se cargaba. Giró sobre sus talones tomó la charola con la tarta cortada y colocó esta frente al peliblanco.

—¿..?—la instigó con la mirada y ella se recargó sobre la barra, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Anda, puedes comerla toda. Hornearé más para los otros. Es un regalo por probarla primero que nadie.

Volvió a sonreír descuidadamente.

Vale, la Danchou podía ser tremendamente linda a veces. Claro, Konoha no comprendía ese sentimiento en lo absoluto. No obstante, por vez primera, deseó poder hacer algo a cambio por ella.

Pero ¿qué?

* * *

—Tienes que darle las gracias—apuntó con un dedo el sonriente rubio con ojos de zorro que ostentaba el tercer numero de la organización.

—Las gracias—murmuró pensante el albino sentado en el sofá de la sala.

Como había dicho la peliverde, los miembros comenzaron a llegar luego e dos horas, para cuando Kido terminó de cocinar el último pastel ya todos habían regresado y estaban esperándola para comer lo que ella había preparado para esa tarde. Técnicamente ninguno de los ocho miembros restantes, bueno Ene no contaba por ser un programa virtual, se perdía en los absoluto las delicias culinarias de la jefa del Mekakushi, era como un mandamiento que no podían perdérsela.

Ahora se encontraban merendándose la tarta de frutillas que fungía como postre y que todos elogiaron, como siempre. Aunque la creadora sólo se hundió en su sitio y se colocó los audífonos para ignorar lo halagos, pues era realmente bochornoso.

—¿Las gracias? ¿A quién tienes que agradecer Konoha-san?—preguntó la Idol que estaba sentada cerca de ellos. La mayoría estaba perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier cosa, o hablando entre ellos mientras saboreaban el postre. Claro, Kido estaba sumergida, con los ojos cerrados, en las tonadas de su Ipod.

—Danchou—indicó. Kisaragi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por?—Hibiya los miró mientras masticaba un trozo del pan.

—Tarta.

—Ah, ya veo—exclamó la rubia—, pues sólo díselo.

—No, no, no Kisaragi-chan, tiene que hacerlo "especial" porque nuestra querida Danchou le obsequió su primer tarta de frutillas a él—interrumpió Kano negando con un dedo.

—Pero…

—Tiene que hallarla—cortó de pronto—, lo entiendes ¿verdad Konoha?

Momo suspiró y Kano sonrió cual gato de Cheshire, seguramente estaba viendo aquello como una forma de divertirse. Más, porque el chico sin recuerdos era una hoja en blanco fácil de manejar.

—Especial…—enunció estoico. Dirigió sus orbes rosados hacia la susodicha en cuestión, quien cabeceó en su sitio completamente ajena.

¿Especial, y eso cómo era?

* * *

—Flores—respondió sin dudar la delicada voz de Marry mientras quitaba las malezas del jardín. Seto, que tenía la manguera entre sus manos regando los arboles cercanos a la guarida asintió secundado a la pequeña albina.

Konoha había determinado que investigar sobre una manera "especial" de agradecer a la Danchou requería de consultar los demás miembros del Mekakushi. Mientras estaba vagando por la guarida buscando quien pudiese responder a su pregunta, cómo agradecer de manera especial a una chica, se topó con el inseparable par del hombre rana y la muchacha medusa. Quienes un tanto extrañados le contestaron su cuestionamiento.

—Flores…—Konoha desvió los quinqués hacia la regadera portátil con la que vertía agua sobre unos pequeños botones amarillos.

—Sí, lo he visto en muchos libros. Cuando una chica da un regalo a un chico, el chico le da flores—repuso limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano—, pero ¿Por qué quieres saber eso Konoha-san?

—Flores…—repitió ensimismado—, ya veo—hizo un ademan con las manos e ignoró a la nieta de medusa. Lo cual repercutió en que lo mirara con los ojos llorosos y Seto se acercara a ella para evitar que se echara a llorar por ello. El peliblanco se levantó rápidamente y emprendió el paso hacía un rumbo desconocido.

—Qué extraño—susurró Seto.

—Me… me… me ignoró—lloró la pequeña mujer. Y el joven le acarició la cabeza para consolarla. Qué andaría haciendo Konoha, para preguntar semejante cosa.

Era algo muy curioso.

…

—Pero qué…—Kido se quedó a mitad de su frase al ser cubierta por una gran cantidad de tallos amarillos y rojizos, con una textura peluda. Miró incrédula el interior de su armario y luego la manta felpuda que la hizo estornudar sin parar—. ¡¿Quién mierda metió toda esta hierba gatera en mi cuarto?! —chilló furiosa—. ¡Arg!

Kano, seguro que era ese maldito zorro de cien caras quien lo había hecho. Furiosa tomó una raqueta que estaba en el fondo de su closet y se levantó. Lo mataba, claro que lo hacía. Salió enfadada de su cuarto.

—No sirvió—expresó calmadamente el albino mientras salía de su escondite, que era sino detrás de la cortina, había pensado que esas flores le gustarían a la Danchou, pues de alguna forma los colores le recordaba a la peliverde. No obstante no fue así.

El primer intento había fallado.

Las flores no eran una manera especial de agradecer.

* * *

—Cómprale algo—musitó Hibiya leyendo una revista y pasando lacónicamente de hojas mientras reposaba en el porche de la guarida. Tomó el vaso con té helado que se ostentaba unto a su zona de lectura y le dio un sorbo, en ningún momento dirigió su vista al mayor que estaba parado frente a él.

—Algo.

—Si—espetó—, cómprale un adorno, una pulsera, que sé yo. Busca un objeto que te recuerde a ella—sacudió una mano mosqueado y no era nuevo aquello, a él no le agradaba Konoha por ciertas cuestiones pasadas.

—Que me recuerde a ella—secundó—.Ya veo.

Y al igual que la primera vez, se marchó rápidamente.

—Pero qué mosca le pico—rezongó el adolescente frunciendo el ceño.

Menudo comportamiento más raro.

…

—¡Gah! ¡¿Qué es eso?!—el grito de la ojinegro se escuchó por toda la casa. Se pegó a su escritorio y observó con miedo y asco una bola de plástico sin forma, que a ratos parecía una bola de intestinos con ojos de corderito.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes irritada. Cogió esa cosa con fuerza y tomó de nueva cuenta la raqueta que no volvió a guardar luego de la vez pasada.

Ese maldito de Kano, se las pagaría por darle semejante bizarrees.

—Tampoco funcionó—declaró el culpable real asomándose por el pasillo. Ese pequeño peluche, era una nueva creación de _monstruos lovely sadisc _y tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los de la jefa. Por ende, había pensado que le gustaría. Pero quizás los peluches no eran lo suyo.

Era el segundo fallo.

Los regalos no eran una forma especial de agradecer.

* * *

—¿Y si lees alguna revista o manga sobre ello?, aunque sólo deberías decirle gracias y ya, la Danchou no es muy ostentosa, tú sabes—recomendó Momo sirviéndole una taza de té. El muchacho estaba sentado en la cama del cuarto de Shintaro, y este estaba desparramado como una plasta de arcilla sobre su poltrona para escritorio, pues duró unas catorce horas haciendo los arreglos para una canción hecha con el nuevo Vocaloid que compró hacia unos días, que según esto debía subir a NicoNico cuanto antes.

El chico sin memoria había llegado unos minutos antes para hacerles la pregunta a los hermanos Kisaragi, y a Ene, seguramente ellos tendría una mejor respuesta que los otros.

—Manga…

—Sí, hmmm, creo que Onii-chan tenía uno por aquí—se levantó y buscó en las repisas del cuarto de su hermano, encontró lo que parecía un tomo, aunque la caratula era completamente negra y tenía escrita las iníciales de SM—, quizás esto te sirva como guion para hacer algo—dijo extendiéndole el epitome. Más cuando el peliblanco lo estaba por tomar le fue bruscamente arrebatado de las manos.

—¡Ese no!—vociferó alarmado el pelinegro mayor escondiendo el libro lejos de su hermana y el albino.

—¿Onii-chan?—la Idol ladeó la cabeza extrañada.

—Era parte de la colección prohibida del maestro—explicó burlonamente la chica de cabello azul que flotaba holgazanamente en la pantalla del computador—, le dije que lo guardara luego de leerlo maestro.

—Onii-chan—reprochó Momo con cierto deje de asco.

—Cállense las dos, igual no tienen porque agarrar las cosas de otros—respingó sonrojado—, si quieres leer algo, lee esto—cogió un libro de su mesa y se lo dio a Konoha, quien observó curioso el titulo de una revista mensual para chicas—, seguro que ahí encuentras algo—tajó poniéndose los audífonos de nuevo.

—Manga—se puso de pie—. Ya veo—y por tercera vez se marchó sin decir ni adiós. Quizás hasta parecía algo obsesivo con recompensar el pastel de la Danchou, pero ni modo. Kano había provocado algo difícil de parar.

—Onii-chan, ¿crees que haga algo raro a la Danchou por leer manga shojo?—preguntó ligeramente preocupada la blonda. El mayor bajó un audífono y Ene la miró.

—Es Konoha—respondió como si con eso contestara todas las preguntas.

Y precisamente porque era Konoha, es que estaba tan preocupada.

…

—¿Otra vez te dejaron atrás?—inquirió Tsubomi mientras batía la masa para pastel y miraba como el tranquilo e inexpresivo joven ingresaba a la cocina.

Nuevamente no había nadie más a parte de ellos—o eso pensaba ella— al ver que no le contestaría sólo se encogió de hombros y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que tomara asiento frente a ella.

—Tarta—profirió viendo el recetario de la Danchou. Que estaba precisamente abierto en una página marcada.

—Sí, es una tarta de duraznos—apremió—. Ya que estas aquí, te daré la primera de ellas—aseguró sonriendo tenuemente y dejó de lado el bol donde mezclaba lo ingredientes. Dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó una tarta ya terminada que estaba en un plato—, sólo lo decoraré rápido—tomó ligeramente la crema de vainilla y la untó suavemente sobre la superficie circular del pastel. Agregó, luego de unos diez minutos, dos pedazos de durazno natural y lo depositó frente al callado ojirosa—, aquí.

Le dio el tenedor y Konoha sólo miró el postre por un escaso segundo antes de comenzar a devorarlo. Igual que el de frutilla, esta nueva tarta, sabía exquisitamente. No había nada que se le comparada. La Danchou era una genio para los dulces, definitivamente. En menos tiempo de lo que a ella le tomó volver a coger el ritmo de batir los ingredientes de la nueva tarta, él ya había terminado.

—Deliciosa—alagó nuevamente, y Kido le observó a través de sus pestañas. Sonrió avergonzada y ladeo la cabeza.

—Genial.

—Kido—llamó de pronto el albino. La peliverde se exaltó por esto.

—¿Huh?

—¡Te amo!—mascullo completamente serio. Si no fuera por esa mueca estoica, podría decir que estaba bromeando, el problema era que se trataba de Konoha y con él nunca se sabía si era cierto, falso o broma.

Las mejillas de la Danchou estallaron en rojo vivo.

—¡Pero qué estás…!—comenzó a gritar, más las blancas manos de joven la tomaron de los hombros y cerniéndose sobre a barra estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Fue rápido, seco, brusco y cálido al mismo tiempo.

Su mente quedó en shock, y su cuerpo se tensó cual alambre eléctrico.

—¡Oh por Dios!—Momo se cubrió la boca, mientras Seto y Marry, al igual que Hibiya se ponían colorados hasta el nacimiento del pelo, Shintaro abrió los ojos como platos y Ene enloqueció dentro del móvil, gritando vitoreo y demás para hacer burla.

—No lo aguanto—murmuró Kano que mantenía a todos tras la puerta de la alacena y usaba todas sus fuerzas para no reír. No esperaba semejante cosa.

A decir verdad llevaban ahí más de dos horas, todo porque el rubio les había dicho que Konoha haría su último "ataque" a la Danchou y tenían la responsabilidad de observar todo hasta el final. Sin embargo, cuando pensaron que perderían el trasero—ya que absolutamente— nada pasaba y estaban todos apretados en ese pequeño cubículo, el ojirosa apareció e hizo semejante acto. Momo fulminó con la vista al zorro de cien caras, pues nadie más que el estúpido de Kano Shuuya era responsable que quizás el apocalipsis estuviera cerca. Bueno aunque también olvidaba quien fue la que le dio la idea del manga, estúpidos manga shojo, ya ni se quería imaginar lo que hubiera sido si su hermano no evita que le dé aquel manga porno.

—Gracias por la tarta—Konoha sonrió una fracción de centímetros y se alejó pausadamente de la peliverde. Quien aún parecía un cubito de hielo sobre sus pies. El albino había cruzado esa ligera línea entre la locura y la estupidez, de ingenuo seguro que ni tenía la puta cabeza.

¡Por toda la santa mierda, qué había hecho ese… mocoso ladrón!

Retrocedió con el corazón pitándoles los oídos y sus ojos no se apartaron de la cara, maldita y desgraciada, cara del ladrón de sus labios. Toda la imagen mental de chico inocente, retraído y hasta lindo que tenía sobre él se había ido a la reverenda caca. Abrió y cerró la boca tratando de hallar su voz que rezagada se atoró en sus cuerdas vocales. Miró de soslayo el globo para batir y lo tomó como primer arma.

Le arrancaba la cabeza, por su dignidad que lo hacía.

—¡Ya cállate Kano-san!—escuchó la voz de Kisaragi y luego vio como el susodicho era arrojado desde la despensa hasta el suelo, hecho un ovillo y riendo a carcajada ronca.

Kano.

Kano, Kano, Kano.

¡Jodido sea Kano! Irrebatiblemente esto era su culpa. Frunció el ceño y furibunda apretó su "arma" dispuesta a ir hacia él para desollarlo. El sonriente chico advirtió el peligro y apenas la sintió cerca echó a correr como loco. Kido fue tras él sin dudarlo.

El resto de los miembros salió del armario de reservas y miraron un tanto avergonzados al inmutable peliblanco que miraba fijamente el pasillo por donde se había ido la jefa.

—Konoha-san…—se aventuró a decir la Idol.

—Dulce—musitó calmo tocándose los labios.

Sin embargo, esta vez no se refería a los dulces de la Danchou, por lo menos no a los horneados.

Un beso, por la "linda" reacción de la peliverde, era definitivamente un buen agradecimiento especial.

Quizás lo volvería a usar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*~*.**

**Fin**

***._.***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la ortografía o el Ooc, trato de no resaltarlo. Lo iré corrigiendo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios. En estos días publico el siguiente Oneshot que es un K**ano** X K**ido **seguro.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	2. Don't More Masks, Don't More Lie

**Les doy un cordial saludo y agradezco infinitamente a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis locuras, mucho más agradecimiento a las cinco bellas personas misericordiosas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, a los ocho favs y tres follows, no saben lo que significó para mí; y espero que disfruten de la lectura, si les gusta como escribo pueden leer mis otras historias y me sentiría muy feliz.**

**Sin más…**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Kagerou Days **No** me pertenece, sus personajes e historia original son obra de Jin.

**Resumen del capítulo:**

Kido no ha regresado. Kido no ha llamado. Kido no dicho a donde ha ido. Kido no pudo haber desaparecido. No puede haberle pasado algo, piensa con ferviente recelo. Más los miembros del Mekakushi no pueden mantener la compostura al ver que la Danchou se ha esfumado por tres días y al no tener rastro de ella, Kano está comenzado a perder trozo por trozo su imponente máscara que le permite calmar a los demás. ¿Y si se equivoca? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Ya había tenido suficiente con perder a Ayano, definitivamente no aguantaría que también perdiera a su preciosa líder. Y cuando piensan que el cielo no puede ser más oscuro para la organización la noticia sobre un accidente en la ciudad vecina les hela la sangre. Y si…

**Kido X Kano.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*~*.**

**Day 2**

**Don't More Masks, Don't More Lie**

_**~K**__ido__** x K**__ano_

***._.***

**.**

**.**

**D**efinitivamente no.

No podía pasar nada malo con ella, era una idea que resultaba blasfemia considerar, una maldita broma de dios o incluso un suplicio para el corazón. Sencillamente no era posible y ya. Se negaba rotundamente a creer que algo—o no tanto—pudiese suceder a la afable Danchou del Mekakushi Dan; descartaba inmediatamente la idea, y reprendía en un dos por tres al que osara enunciar siquiera el comienzo de esa fatídica oración.

Vale, Kido no había regresado, no era extraño, él mismo tardaba en regresar a casa algunas veces, claro siempre era Seto quien salía a buscarle, pero al fin de cuentas no era como si de buenas a primeras se esfumara en el aire—como ella— por ende se decía a si mismo que ese era el caso de la chica de cabello verde. Ella debería estar tardando, sólo eso. No obstante, sería aceptable pensar en ello si llevara unas cuantas horas, máximo un día, de no poner pie o dar señal alguna para con los miembros de la guarida. Sin embargo eran tres.

Tres malditos días sin saber ni sol ni fa de ella.

Kido no era de las que hacían esto, vaya por Dios que primero se mata antes que hacer que Marry y los demás se vean tan afligidos, pues la Danchou tenía un corazón muy amable para hacer semejante cosa. Así fuera un par de horas, siempre tenía la delicadeza de avisar a alguien. Esta vez sin embargo, no hubo nada, ni un anuncio, mensaje o papel que les diera pista. Sólo se fue. Cuando llegaron el miércoles por la tarde, ella no estaba, la comida recién hecha les dijo que acababa de irse, no lo pensaron mucho y sólo se limitaron a esperarla; la rana gigante espetó su retardo cuando miró el reloj a las doce de la noche.

Su cara no lo demostraba, porque era un experto en utilizar su habilidad ocular de _engañar la mirada _para esconder el hecho de que la ansiedad comenzaba a hacer efecto en su sistema, pero estaba a nada de desquebrajarse pieza por pieza por la preocupación.

No tenía permitido mostrar tal cantidad de debilidad, no le gustaba y no podía hacerlo; no quería que los demás cargaran con eso, su deber era mantener la cabeza quieta—o al menos aparentarlo— para que los otros no se quebraran. Más podía jurar haber visto caer un trozo de su máscara de burla y calma cuando Marry lloraba en el regazo de Seto al despertar el tercer día preguntando por la Danchou y recibiendo el mismo panorama oscuro del día anterior. Otro pedazo cuando Hibiya y Momo, con círculos negros bajos los ojos, miraban fijamente y sin tinte de luz los teléfonos puestos sobre la barra, a la espera de una llamada que diera indicio de la joven a quien tanto habían buscado los pasados días, sintiendo cada tanto que el corazón se les escapaba por la boca al sonar alguno y las miles de blasfemias escapando de sus labios al responderle a uno que otro de los operadores que promocionan subscripciones de revistas no se hacían esperar. Uno más cuando Konoha merodeaba mecánicamente de arriba abajo—mas vacio y taciturno que de costumbre—intentado encontrar alguna pista o recado de Kido que hubiesen pasado por alto cuando Seto obvió el hecho de su ausencia setenta y dos horas atrás. Luchó por sostener la última pieza cuando silentemente miró de soslayo como Shintaro andaba de aquí a allá tentado a ciegas las paredes y rincones inconscientemente queriendo encontrar a la líder, pues su habilidad de _ocultar la mirada_, podría estar activada si ella estaba enferma o algo, lo cual era una razón de que no les respondiera y no dieran con ella. Aunque claro, ya resultaba una vil mentira de sus mentes para tener consuelo. Ene se paseaba frenéticamente por la redes de los hospitales, centros de apoyo o policía buscando algo, y con cierto alivio y preocupación le informaba cuando no obtenía nada.

Era extraño, muy extraño.

—¿A dónde vas?—la voz de Seto se oyó algo escueta para su gusto.

El alto moreno usualmente no se miraba tan serio, no obstante no era momento de estar relajado y a decir verdad su mirada tenía cierto tinte reprochador, pues el segundo al mando no parecía tan afectado como los demás. Kano estrechó su zorruna mirada y una sonrisa de mona lisa se escurrió por sus comisuras al reparar en la pequeña mujer albina que se había quedado dormida en las piernas del chico con overol verde.

Seguramente por tanto llorar.

—Tengo que patrullar—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. El morocho, y otros más, le miraron con reprobación. ¿Quién mierda se preocupaba por jugar a los héroes cuando muy bien su preciada líder podía estar tirada en una zanja? Vale, aquel pensamiento no era idóneo dada la situación, y admitía que un escalofrió lo recorrió al tan siquiera saborear la idea en su cabeza. Pero, esa era la cuestión.

Más sin embargo, Kousuke suavizó la mirada y hasta cierto punto su iris café verdoso adoptó un poco de melancolía. Estaba sucediendo lo mismo que cuando murió su madre adoptiva y lo mismo que con Ayano. Kano nunca decía nada, no se quejaba y no mostraba sus sentimientos, era un maestre en interpretar su papel de pierrot a la perfección. Apretó los nudillos. No quería ser duro con el rubio, pues a pesar de no poderlo confirmar, presentía que el tercero del grupo era quien más la estaba pasando mal.

—Está bien—suspiró luego de unos minutos de silencio. Acariciando levemente el flequillo de Marry que se removió inquieta sobre sus piernas—, sólo regresa rápido.

El rubio asintió y le sonrió con despreocupación. Cogió su móvil de la fila de aparatos sobre la barra y caminó parsimoniosamente hasta la entrada. Ninguno de los miembros dijo nada. No aprobaban que se mostrara así de "insensible" aunque, esa fortaleza que demostraba el líder temporal era tal, que lograba mantenerlos optimistas pese a que la imagen esbozaba desesperación.

Kano era su apoyo en esos momentos.

La puerta de la guarida se cerró.

El rubio se cubrió la cabeza y los ojos con su capucha, echó los hombros por delante y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. El sonido de los botines al chocar contra la suela del pasillo provocó un eco terroso. Pues nadie lo había notado, pero su atuendo estaba algo desaliñado, con barro y polvo en sitios que sólo se ensuciarían así debido a buscar frenéticamente por los alrededores más lejanos. Sus amigos no tenían por qué saberlo, pues no estaba en labor de demostrar que la preocupación estaba colándose hasta dentro de sus huesos.

_No otra vez_, pensó tensando fuertemente la mandíbula. No quería vivir nuevamente en carne propia la angustia de perder a alguien importante para él. Sus cejas se contrajeron y su rostro dejó escapar una mueca de desasosiego total que rompía hasta el más duro de los corazones.

¿A caso era una pauta en su destino perder a las personas que amaba?

—Debes ser fuerte—se dijo por lo bajo con la voz rota, no podía caerse antes que los demás. Ayano no lo aprobaría.

Aunque ojalá fuera sencillo de hacer.

* * *

Su corazón dejó de latir y la mano le tembló sobre la manija cuando auscultó unos fuertes sollozos al otro lado de la madera del umbral. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados y su mente sobrevolaba lejos, un hueco profundo se ahincó en su estomago y unas terribles arcadas le exigían devolver los jugos de su interior en una grotesca acción. No sabía que sucedía, más la incertidumbre bastaba para darle una horrible imagen mental del por qué el chillido tan desgarrador de Marry. Una lagrima traicionera fue austeramente rodando por su mejilla al imaginar lo peor, pero inmediatamente la borró con el dorso de su mano y activó sus poderes para disimular el creciente terror que se acunó entre sus costillas.

—Marry-chan tranquilízate—trataba de calmarla Seto, aunque su voz sonaba igualmente algo quebrada, mientras sus manos se pasaban una y otra vez por los hombros de la Kozakura.

El blondo desvió la mirada de ellos para fijar su atención en Momo que estaba doblada en un ovillo sobre el sofá y murmuraba alguna especie de mantra de negación, Hibiya intentaba consolarla pero no estaba mejor; Konoha permanecía estático sobre el borde del sillón mirando la nada. Shintaro se sostenía la cabeza y trataba de callar a Ene que pretendía frenéticamente dar alguna explicación.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó temblorosamente el de ojos amarillos, aunque gracias a su habilidad sonó normal.

—Ene nos mostró una noticia—el Kisaragi mayor contestó respirando profundamente—, como sólo nos estábamos limitando a nuestra zona, le pedí que buscara en las ciudades vecinas. Estos días estuvimos tan centrados buscándola que no vimos el reportaje sobre una volcadura de tren—las palabras comenzaron a golpearlo por dentro de su cabeza—. Pensamos que no tenía nada que ver con la lider, hasta que Marry-san miró esto en una de las fotos—le enseñó el móvil y el mundo de Kano se derrumbó a sus pies.

Se podía apreciar el catastrófico panorama del siniestro, más lo que inmediatamente llamó su atención y terminó por darle el tiro de gracia fue una pequeña prenda prensada entre los fierros retorcidos del coloso. Era—sin duda—la sudadera de Kido. No había equivocación, aunque quisiera pensarlo así, sabía que no sería otra cosa que un auto engaño por no querer aceptar la verdad.

—¡Pero no está entre las víctimas, ni los heridos!—refutó desde la pantalla la chica virtual.

—¡Es como dice Ene-chan, me niego a creerlo! La líder… la líder no puede estar…—la Idol se mostró desesperada.

—Cálmense—masculló el rubio bajando la mirada.

—¡Pero, ella… ella… ella no ha regresado!—gimió adolorida la medusa.

—Eso no quiere decir nada—Kousuke la tomó por las mejillas para quitarle las lágrimas de los pómulos. Podía verse que él mismo se resistía a llorar.

—Cálmense—repitió lacónicamente el zorro de cien caras.

—Así que las personas pueden morir así de rápido—musitó por lo bajo Konoha. Su rostro estaba estoico, pero un ligero ardor de mostró en su pecho, lo cual le daba desconcierto a sus pensamientos.

—¡No lo digas así idiota!—vociferó Hibiya apretando los puños. Y las pequeñas lagrimillas se asomaron por las orillas de sus quinqués. Sentía que estaba sucediendo nuevamente lo de Hiyori. Eso esbozaba una sensación dolorosa.

—¡Cálmense todos!—ordenó con voz rotunda el ojiamarillo. Los miembros de Mekakushi Dan le miraron con las cejas alzadas. Él les dedicó una expresión sombría y algo severa—, ya dejen se asustarse unos a otros—regañó. Dio la media vuelta y caminó decidido hasta la puerta.

—¿Kano?—Seto se levantó, dispuesto a seguirlo, porque a saber Dios que estupidez haría el muchacho.

—Quédense aquí, no quiero que ninguno se mueva—declaró dándoles la espalda—, es mejor si voy yo a echar un vistazo, ¿no?—viró la mitad del cuerpo y sonrió—. La Danchou podría regresar en cualquier momento y es mejor que se queden aquí, en su estado no pueden salir a ningún lugar—su cara estaba tranquila. Más el ojicafé sabía que no era así, lo sentía. Su amigo de la infancia estaba fingiendo y ni aun con los poderes de sus serpiente podía disimularlo bien.

Debía ser mucho dolor para que fuera así.

—No deberías…—intentó protestar el chico rana, no obstante la pequeña albina se aferró a su espalda.

—Está bien—amplió su sonrisa—, seguro que la encuentro—predijo y echó la mano sobre el pestillo. Podía escuchar su corazón palpitando dolorosamente contra sus oídos y una sensación de sangrado se percibía entre sus pulmones. _Aguanta, _demandó internamente. Sólo debía soportar lo suficiente para alejarse. Ya después podía fundirse en la desesperación. Sólo tenía que continuar siendo el fuerte, el despreocupado. Debía seguir sosteniendo su maldita máscara que trataba de cubrir su corazón.

Sólo un poco más.

La puerta se abrió.

Sintió algo cálido chocar contra su pecho y un gruñido grave por lo bajo llegó a sus oídos. Percibió el sonido de siete respiraciones cortarse a la par. Y sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente al mirar el cuerpo inclinado de la que era el origen de todos sus sentimientos sobándose la nariz.

—Maldita sea, no te pares a media puerta imbécil—rezongó malhumorada enderezándose, denotando que era ligeramente más alta que él. Sus cabellos verdes iban acomodados en una desgarbada coleta alta, no llevaba su sudadera morada de siempre y la camiseta negra se apreciaba algo magullada. Tenía una que otra curación en su cara, brazos y piernas.

—Kido…

—¿Huh?—enarcó una ceja extrañada, el blondo se había quedado en blanco. Miró por sobre su hombro y distinguió las muecas contrariadas de sus amigos y de inmediato supo a que se debía—, lo siento, he… regresado chicos.

Y como si fuera una especie de electrochoque para reanimar un corazón muerto. Los miembros del grupo se precipitaron en la entrada para tumbarse encima de ella. Abrazándola. Llorando y alegando la felicidad que sentían. Ene daba piruetas en el espacio cibernético.

La Danchou al fin había regresado.

* * *

Le tomó a Kido más de una hora explicarles por qué no había dado signo de vida durante tanto tiempo y el por qué tampoco les había dicho que se iba a ausentar. Pues según ella, había recibido una extraña llamada sobre otro posible caso de serpientes y como sonaba muy urgente salió pintando a la otra ciudad sin decir ni pio a alguno de ellos, aunque al final resultó una simple broma provocada por la genial idea de Ene para colocar un aviso en internet y contactar a otros con poderes similares. Cuando estaba por regresar ocurrió el descarrilamiento de los trenes y quedó atrapada en la estación, si bien no estuvo directamente involucrada, en su camino se topó con un par de niños que se separaron de su madre y estaban a punto de ser golpeados por un cable de alta tensión que colapsó por la caída de las torres cercanas al circuito. Utilizando sus poderes eludió a la seguridad y los quitó justo a tiempo, no sin antes perder su chaqueta por culpa de una varilla que la rasgó por el costado y se quedó trabada entre los fierros, apenas la había podido recuperar y necesitaría un buen rato para repararla. Por último, no había podido llamarlos en todo ese tiempo porque aparte de que las comunicaciones se cayeron, no la dejaban salir del campamento de heridos hasta tener cuantificada la cantidad de estos, de los sobrevivientes y de las víctimas fatales. Se disculpó por haberlos preocupado; más todos sólo atinaron a dejarle en claro que estaba bien, que no había sido su culpa y que, por lo que más quisiera en el mundo, no les volviera a pegar tremendo susto.

Lo prometió.

Suspiró al sentarse en la orilla de su amada cama. Luego de la charla tomó un baño y dijo que iría a descansar, pues realmente estaba agotada. Sus cabellos verdes escurrían entorno a su rostro y nuevas curaciones, cortesía de Marry, se apreciaron en este. No obstante al levantarse la blusa un gran vendaje se podía notar bajo la costilla flotante izquierda. Ese pedazo de varilla no sólo le había quitado su chaqueta, sino que también la había lastimado profundamente. Sólo que no quería preocupar a sus amigos más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Por lo que se mantuvo callada respecto a su herida.

Un ruido le alertó que alguien entraba sin tocar a la habitación y casi instantáneamente sus poderes se activaron.

—No hagas eso—reconoció de inmediato la voz de Kano—, te he visto el pelo, no te ocultes—anunció acercándose a la cama. La chica aprovechó el momento de invisibilidad para acomodarse la prenda y desactivó su habilidad cuando estuvo lista.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquirió girándose para darle la espalda. Shuuya la observó detenidamente y pudo notar algo extraño en la jefa del Mekakushi.

—Nada en especial—suspiró sonriendo un poco y Kido lo vio gracias al espejo que tenía enfrente, rodó los ojos—, si que nos tenía preocupados Danchou—aunque la mayoría le había dicho aquello, escucharlo del rubio llevaba más peso para su consciencia.

—Lo sé, ya me disculpe por ello—exclamó levantado una mano y sus orbes se abrieron al notar que el joven se aproximaba a la cama para tumbarse detrás de ella, espalda contra espalda era como estaban ahora—, ¿qué haces idiota?

—Me tenías preocupado—repitió, aunque para Kido no pasó desapercibido que cambió el pronombre.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué tan herida estas?

—¿Qué?

—Te he observado, no dejaste que te sostuvieran por la izquierda e incluso ahora estas inclinada para que mi peso no afecte ese lado de tu cuerpo—levantó un dedo y se separó de ella para girarse y mirarle la nuca. Pues la peliverde se rehusaba a verle.

Jamás podía esconder nada de él.

Mierda.

—No sé de qué hablas—masculló la chica con tono grave. Su corazón punzó cuando reparó en que el ojiamarillo deslizó su rostro por el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Su respiración chocó contra la piel sensible y los pómulos de la jefa rebosaron de sangre en un santiamén.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás…?!

—Tsubomi—pronunció enterrando la nariz en su garganta y deslizando cuidadosamente las manos por la cintura de la ojioscuro, abrazándola con suma delicadeza; casi como un niño pequeño sosteniendo su preciado tesoro. La susodicha quedó hecha piedra, casi como si Marry hubiera intervenido con sus poderes, sobre su sitio. Sus sentidos se alarmaron y la respiración se le aceleró. ¿Por qué Kano estaba actuando tan extraño? ¿Tanto le había afectado?

Joder, ahora se sentía culpable.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—miró al suelo abochornada e incapaz de apartarlo.

—Me estoy recargando.

—¿Eh?

—Por tu culpa, la he perdido.

—¿Perdido? ¿Qué has per…?

—Mi fuerza, mi máscara. Has sido astuta en algunos sentidos Tsubomi—un hormigueo raro nació en su estomago por oírlo pronunciar su nombre de una manera tan grave. Tan dulce y recelosa a la vez. Definitivamente algo le pasaba a Kano—, no puedo ser débil, no puedo mostrarlo, no puedo dejar que lo vean, sobre todo tú. En este momento esas reglas las estoy rompiendo. Necesito recárgame—explicó y la peliverde respingó al sentir que algo húmedo caía por su hombro.

¿Lágrimas?

¿Acaso… Kano estaba llorando? Con cierta dubitación giró lentamente, apartándose del blondo que no ejercía una verdadera fuerza en su agarre. Sus quinqués oscuros se abrieron a toda su capacidad al admirar la expresión desolada y frágil de su amigo. Un sentimiento poderoso se removió en sus entrañas y sintió unas inmensas ganas de sostenerlo y borrar todo ese dolor.

Lo hizo.

Atrapó inconscientemente la cara del rubio y la jaló hasta su pecho. Apretando con cariño al chico que lloraba silentemente. Kano cerró los ojos y dejó que el ritmo de los latidos de la Danchou inundara sus pensamientos y lo arrullaran.

—Lo siento, Shuuya—se tomó la libertad de llamarlo como cuando eran niños y solían jugar a los súper héroes con Ayano.

Mentiría si dijera que no sabía porque el rubio estaba tan temeroso luego de su ausencia. Más que nadie ella sabía cuan traumático debería resultar perder a una persona importante por tercera vez en su vida. Ella lo entendía a la perfección; lo comprendía y porque lo hacía es que una terrible culpa se apoderaba de su cabeza.

—Sigues siendo una llorona—se burló el de orbes amarillos al sentir un par de gotas caer en su frente.

Se enderezó para verla mejor.

—Cállate—apretó los labios y frunció el ceño—, tú eres el que se ha comportado raro desde un inicio— recalcó y utilizó el dorso de su mano para secarse las mejillas. Él estrechó los ojos en una mueca indescifrable, alzó una mano hacia ella la detuvo en su labor de quitarse las lágrimas—, ¡Hey! Ahora qué estás planeando idi…

La besó.

Sus labios la habían cortado a la mitad de la oración, y la mano libre del rubio logró aprisionar su mejilla para evitar que lo apartara, como era obvio que haría.

No obstante era una predicción errada por parte del zorro de cien caras.

Ella lo correspondió con torpeza.

—Por favor no desaparezcas también—Kano recargó su frente contra la de ella. Ambas respiraciones chocaban y él le dio otro beso, más largo, menos torpe, pero igual de cálido.

En efecto, su máscara se había destrozado pedazo a pedazo mientras vivió con la incertidumbre de perder a su querida Danchou. Quizás el día de mañana volvería a ser el pierrot de siempre, más por ese momento se permitiría escapar de las reglas que él mismo había establecido y aunque probablemente—más bien seguramente— Kido le tiraría los dientes apenas fuera capaz. Cavia la posibilidad de que no hiciera tal cosa. Pero aunque fuera por una sola noche, estaría feliz de despojarse de la máscara que cubría su corazón.

Pues estaba seguro que después de ese terror que casi lo ahogaba, no sería capaz de disimular que estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de la Danchou. Así es, Kano Shuuya amaba a Kido Tsubomi y si fuera necesario, se lo gritaría todos los días. Ya que la vida era demasiado corta y peligrosa.

No más máscaras, no más mentiras.

Él simplemente se lo diría.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*~*.**

**Fin**

***._.***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la ortografía o el Ooc, trato de no resaltarlo. Lo iré corrigiendo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios. **

**La verdad es que quería publicarlo antes de entrar a la escuela, pero cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en mi segunda semana de clases y pues se me fue la olla. En estos días trataré de actualizar mis otros fics, que me desollan si no lo hago en un tiempo aceptable XD, si les interesa pueden pasarse por mi otras historias, me sentiría honrrada.**

**Trataré de traerles lo más rápido que pueda el siguiente que es un… ¡Kido x Shintaro!**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
